An Odd Ending to All Stars
by ewisko8
Summary: It's down to the final 2 but in this retelling a change of events lead to a new duo battling it out for the million. What will change in this new half way retelling of the Final Wreck-ending? Who will the new final two be and more importantly who will be crowned victor? (Picks up to where Mal is defeated.)


**A quick one shot that I tried to whip up. This is a retelling of the ending to Total Drama All Stars because in my honest opinion it was horrible and half assed. This also has a different winner and not the one you would expect... The story picks up to where Mal and Zoey were fighting in the water and Mike and his other personalities pressed the reset button.**

"THAT'S IT!" Chris screamed at the top of his lungs. Mike, Zoey, Alejandro, Heather, Gwen and Zoey all turned their heads to see Chris Maclaine flying towards them on his jet pack.

"This is Total Drama! Not total kissing love fest! You know what? Rule change! Any previous competitor who was on Total Drama can try to get the million dollars! Maybe that will knock some sense into you!" And just like that the egotistical host was out of sight riding to the top of the mountain on his jet pack where Chef and the million dollar case was.

The first to react to these new events was Heather. So she did what was the most natural thing to do in a situation like this. Go bat shit crazy.

"Hiiyyyaaa!" The raven haired girl screamed punching Alejandro into the water. Quickly so the others wouldn't catch up she sprinted off like a mad man (Or in this case mad women.) Off toward the top of the mountain. Mike was about to sprint off too until Zoey caught his arm.

"Shouldn't we help Alejandro first?" She asked. Mike sighed.

"Yeah, I guess we should." He agreed and soon the two helped the knocked out Latino out of the water.

"Again Heather, tries to destroy my beautiful face!" Alejandro said rather flamboyantly trying to cover the recent marked that was left by his girlfriends fist.

**"**Dude, you're really acting like Justin." Mike replied snickering. Alejandro frowned.

"Hey, not my fault the writers did away with my evil personality and swapped it with an exact clone of Justin's!" The angry latino retorted. His eyes widened in realization of why Heather punched him.

"MY MONEY!" The arch villain shrieked. He soon did what Heather did moments prior and proceeded to do what was the most logical thing to do in that situation. Go bat shit crazy.

"Hiiyyyaaa!" He screeched again punching Mike knocking him out cold. Then he proceeded to run up to the mountain like a maniac.

"Aw, crap." Zoey muttured trying to get her boyfriend to regain consciousness.

* * *

Alejandro being a very strong man, game Mike a concussion because of the punch. Sadly because of this Zoey had to get Mike back down the mountain and get him some medical attention ASAP so she couldn't try to reclaim the million. Still Zoey urged Gwen to go on without her to try to stop Alejandro or Heather to reclaim the prize which Gwen accepted and ran off to try to catch them. Zoey hoped that Gwen could make it but Cameron wasn't so sure do to the massive head start that Alejandro and Heather both got. Now the duo were down the mountain going towards the center of camp and they strangely saw Noah and Owen. The strange part was that they saw Owen with a jet pack on.

"Owen?" Cameron was the first to speak to the giant teen. Noah was the first to respond.

"Did you win?" He asked. Zoey shook her head.

"No, Mike got a concussion so we had to take him down to the medical tent." Zoey explained. Noah raised an eyebrow.

"Okay... So who's gonna get the prize then?" He asked again. Cameron sighed and proceeded to tell the Know It All the story about how Alejandro and Heather punching people. Noah nodded his head.

"I see." He turned his attention towards Owen who hasn't spoken yet. To what Zoey and Cameron could see the big teen was shaking and sweating profusely. But a thought occured in Cameron's head.

"Noah, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here? And why does Owen look like he is about to pass out?" The bubble boy asked.

"I'll answer both of them. Owen brought me from the playa down here because he wanted me to make him a jet pack." Noah responded. "He wanted me to do this because he was feeling guilty about how he trapped his friends in giant balloons and letting them fly up into the sky."

"So he want's to try to save them?" Zoey asked. Noah nodded.

"Yep." He walked closer to whisper in her ear. "I know he won't make it that far so I called the Canadian air force to try to get the balloons. and I made sure the Jetpack won't work so the guy won't kill himslef." He stood back again. Zoey and Cameron both nodded in understanding.

"Well, that's good I guess." Zoey said.

"O-o-okayy No-oah I-i am re-ea-d-y" Owen stammered. Noah turned his head.

"Okay Owen, just push the red button and you'll be all set." He instructed. Owen nodded.

"O-o-okay, here I go!" Owen pushed the button and too Noah's surprised the fat teen soared into the air screaming like a mad man. Owen and the jet pack began to the multiple flips and figure eights in the air.

"I thought you said you made it so it wouldn't actually fly!" Cameron screamed jumping out of the way of Owen who almost hit him.

"I thought I did too! I must be too smart for my own good!" Noah screamed a reply too darting out of the way of Owen. All 3 teens now were screaming trying to dodge the party guy.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Owen screeched pulling up the thrusts that were at his sides. The jetpack recoiled ever so slightly and started to slow down until Owen was just floating in the air with it.

"That's a relief." Owen sighed. But ever so slowly the jet pack started to rumble and spin it increased this at tremendous speeds until Owen was screaming like a girl again. The jet pack now it's flames turning from red to blue shot itself in the air again and flew towards the mountain where Alejandro, Heather, Chris and Chef were at.

"This is not going to end well." Cameron stated.

* * *

Heather looked to her left. Heather looked to her right. Finally she would achieve what she rightly deserved since she started on this asinine Canadian reality show. She knew Alejandro was behind her but her having a massive lead she deduced that there was no way he'd catch up to her. Now she faced Chris and Chef and had to dodge his meatballs to become the winner yada yada yada she knew the drill.

"And it looks like Heather will be our All Star winner!" Chris commentated watching the queen bee dodge the meet balls that Chef was trying to hit her with.

"FINALLY IT WILL BE MINE!" She shouted in glory in happiness as she ran towards where the sword stood. But something stopped her to make her look to the sky as did Chris and Chef. It looked like a white glimmer at first but as it grew closer they thought it was a oddly shaped ball. Getting closer they could see Owen. And then Heather's eyes widened jumping to the conclusion that she jumped too.

"You're not taking my money!" Heather screamed remembering that Owen was a previous contender too and therefore qualifying for the money.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Owen screeched at the top of his lungs. The party guy tried to change his trajectory as to not crash but due to the jet packs velocity it was too no avail. Flailing his arms about like a mad man he tried as he zoomed near Heather and the sword. Heather not wanting to die completely forgot about the sword and proceeded to run away from Owen. Owen still flailing his hards about so hard in fact and making his hands into balls of fists and then into regular hands over and over again did something spectacular. No one knows if Owen was in control of the jet pack and tried to move it closer to the sword or if it was by the will of god but the Jet Pack seemed to slow. Owen not being that smart had no idea this was happening and continued to flail his arms about.

The jet pack slowed and lowered altitude until Owen was in front of the sword. Owen, still thinking he was in no control and not seeing the sword at all continued to flail his arms about. But then he grabbed something. We do not know if he was aware of it at that exact moment but he grabbed something and pulled it out and continued to flail his arms. Chris saw this and was flabbergasted. Owen had pulled out the sword! Owen himself now understanding that the jet pack had stopped moving him took it off and looked at it. Chris mouth open saw Owen examining it. Not putting two and two together Owen sword in hand walked up to the host.

"Uh, Chris sorry about me going all crazy with the jet pack." He held the sword to the host. "And sorry about taking your sword by accident you can have it back." Owen said again. Chris was awe struck. For 2 whole minutes the host was trying to process what happened. He looked to his side to see Chef nodding his head as if to say "Yes, Owen did just win Total Drama All Stars." Chris turned back to Owen and his grin on his face returned.

"I AM HAPPY TO ANNOUNCE THAT THE VICTOR OF TOTAL DRAMA ALL STARS IS OWEN!"

**A/N An odd way to end this one shot I'm sure but just look at the title. This is probably very bad but come on you have to admit it was better than the half assed cannonical ending to All Stars we got. I guess you guys can imagine what happens next after this if you want to. This might have some spelling errors in here and for that I due apologize.**


End file.
